


A women's revenge

by 1994omi



Category: Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sole Luna e Talia | Sleeping Beauty - Giambattista Basile
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1994omi/pseuds/1994omi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia (Aurora) had always been a very happy girl, until she found out her husband's secret. Secrets are made to be found out with time, our dearest prince Philip is about to find that out the hard way and with that he will also find that in revenge and in love, women is more barbarous than men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A women's revenge

**Author's Note:**

> For the Non-Canon Awards; Twisted Fairy Tales
> 
> Story name: A women's revenge
> 
> Pen Name: 1994omi (Beta is ShortQueen26)
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: General
> 
> Word Count: 3005 words
> 
> Pairing: Talia (sleeping beauty)/Maleficent
> 
> Summary: (255 Character Limit) Talia had always been a very happy girl, until she found out her husband's secret. Secrets are made to be found out with time, our dearest prince Philip is about to find that out the hard way and with that he will also find that in revenge and in love, women is more barbarous than men.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially not the first story about sleeping beauty called the sun, the moon and Talia, if I did I would be about 380 and dead so unable to actually write this, unless I'm a vampire. Which would explain a lot mhhhh... (walks away mumbling)
> 
> A.N. :Things you need to know before reading: In the original fairytale Aurora was named Talia and her daughter's name was L'Aurore. I kept the original names so sleeping beauty is called Talia in this story.
> 
> B.N. : This is my first time as a beta, and I never thought it would be this much fun, so I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I did!

 

**A women's revenge**

* * *

 

She knew that if he found out about this, she would be kept locked up for the rest of her live if she was lucky. If she was unlucky, this would be considered treason, of which the punishment was death. She did not think that the king, her husband, would give mercy to her just because she was the Queen of Aelada.

But she knew that she would never forgive herself if she didn't take this opportunity. For she knew with everything in her heart that this day, this moment was the only opportunity that she could get into the dungeons. The only moment where her revenge could be solved.

And so here she was, in the prison beneath the castle, creeping along her home like a common thief, just so she could talk with the evil overlord also known as Maleficent.

* * *

 

It started innocent enough. As a child she knew that as a girl she could never rule alone even when she was the princess of the great kingdom Aelada. The only princess really and the only heir, so for her it didn't make sense why she couldn't rule but laws where laws and according to the law a princess could not rule in her own right. And so she had been told from a young age that she would marry well, and that together with her prince, she would one day rule the kingdom.

Of course that was before Maleficent became a real threat. The evil fairy had cursed young Talia when she was still a baby. She had always been told that the reason for the curse was because Maleficent had been overlooked by her parents and had not been invited to the christening ceremony, when everyone else in the kingdom had been invited.

As she grew older she had wondered why a fairy as great as Maleficent would care whatever she was invited to a ceremony, why and if that really had been the reason for the curse.

She had been taught as a young child that curiosity killed the cat, oh if only she had listened to that lesson and had just let her curiosity about Maleficent go.

But of course she didn't.

* * *

 

'So you finally found out the truth about your dear husband, and it only took you what... six years after your happy wedding to figure it out?' Maleficent asked

Talia looked away, her eyes glassed over remembering what she saw about a month ago.

She couldn't believe he would do this to her, after everything they had been through. He woke her up with true loves kiss and this is how he threatened his true love by fucking some servant against the wall where everyone could walk in on them. Where she could walk in on them. And walk in on them she did, she saw how he pushed up her skirts, pulled down his pants, threw her against the wall kissing all the while like they couldn't get enough. She moaned, he pushed and she just couldn't stay there for one more minute could not see for herself with her own eyes how he took their vows and just threw them away for a..a..a lowly fuck against a wall, she could not stay not after hearing what he said. Would not stay.

Was that all her marriage was worth to him, just some words spoken that did not mean anything, and this could not have been the first time he had done this, oh she wanted to believe that it was some drunken mistake. That he had mistaken her and the wench but she didn't even look like her. Where she was fair haired, the wenches hair was as black as night. And it looked far to practiced, he knew the name of the wench -called her Aubrey- he took her in his arms kissed her neck and then he told her he loved her. It made her sick. Sick with rage, hate, envy. It made her want to take everything from him, like he took everything from her. She wanted revenge and she knew, oh did she know just where she could find her revenge.

Talia knew that the only way to get her revenge, she would need to keep Maleficent as her friend and get her to help her. Of course this was probably easier said than done.

'So you knew my husband was a lying, cheating son of a bitch, bravo so do all the servants, in fact they knew before me so really this back chatting isn't going to help either of us. So let's get down to business, shall we ?' Tali remarked back.

Maleficent looked at Tali for a moment before smirking: 'and what is it you think I could do for you ?'

Tali gripped the bars with both her hand and leaned forward until her face was between the bars and then said 'help me get my revenge against Philip and I will give you whatever you want.'

'Whatever I want ?'

"Anything, as long as Philip is dead."

* * *

 

It started as al stories do with a happy occasion, in this case their wedding day. Princes Talia of Aelada and prince Philip of Salanti married on a warm spring day. The guest would talk about how beautiful the bride was in her white princess dress, how the prince couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was talk among the servants about how they could already hear little footsteps walking through the castle, for how could the Gods make them true loves without giving them a lot of offspring.

Everyone in the kingdom could not be happier for the evil Fairy Maleficent was defeated and locked up in the dungeon where no one could find her or use magic, and the princess was finally save and happily married.

What could possibly go wrong ?

* * *

Three months after the wedding king Stephan stepped down from the throne and left the kingdom in the save hands of his son-in-law Philip and his daughter Talia.

Six months after the wedding Talia found out she was pregnant and the whole kingdom celebrated for there would soon be a new heir to take the throne. Everyone prayed for a little prince, for only a prince could rule the kingdom.

And nine months later the people got their wish and more for not only was a prince born but also a little princess. The prince was born first during daytime and was called Le jour, the princess was born at dawn and was therefore called L'Aurore.

Unfortunately not everything was well, for the young queen had become unwell from the birth and the doctors could not steep the bleeding. The young queens parents where very worried about their daughter, so worried in fact they went to the prison to ask Maleficent for help so she could save their only daughter.

* * *

It was not wildly known but the queens mother Rosalba and Maleficent used to be friends when they were younger, they went to school together before young Maleficent was taken to be trained by the fairies. During the years the two remained friends, and just before Rosalba's wedding the two went to a gypsy seer, who told them there future.

Rosalba would marry the king and would have a daughter, a daughter who would find true love and resolve all the conflicts between the different kingdoms and together with her true love would take the kingdom into a golden age.

Maleficent was told that she would recognise her true love the minute she would look her in the eyes but a misunderstanding would keep her from her true love. She would have to live for a long time without her true love for the true love would believe the misunderstanding, all the while knowing that her true love would find happiness elsewhere. Until the day the spouse of her true love would make a mistake and she could finally clear the misunderstanding away and finally live with her true love. Together they would live in a golden age.

It wasn't until after the wedding and Rosalba's pregnancy had ended, that the friendship between Rosalba and Maleficent ended.

* * *

'Just one more push, Rose, come on you can do it, I know you can'

Rosalba pushed herself forward, gave a scream and then the cry of a newborn baby could be heard in the air.

'Good job Rosie, look it's a healthy baby girl'

Rosalba gave a smile to Maleficent with tears in her eyes.

'A girl just like the gypsy said' Rosalba murmured.

'Would you like to hold your baby, your majesty?' The midwife asked the queen

The queen nodded and the baby was handed to the young mother to look at. She pulled the blanket away and counted the toes and fingers of the little girl.

'Look Mal, isn't she just the most beautiful girl in the whole world?' Rosalba uttered with a smile on her face.

Maleficent smiled at her friend and looked at the new born baby.

* * *

 

'No I will not allow such a despicable thing to happen in my kingdom, especially not my own daughter, she will not have her Rosalba -not now, not ever- I would rather kill her than allow it' king Stephan yells at his young wife.

'I know husband, but there is not much we can do, they have a true love bond, bound in magic for all eternity.' His wife replied in her usual calm voice.

'The bond is wrong, there is no way that magic would allow this sin to exists. There must be a way to brake the bond, some forgotten piece of magic that can save our daughter so that she can one day rule the kingdom with a prince like she was born to do.'

'If I may my King, I may have a suggestion' the Fairy called Ilaria whispered.

'Well, tell me !' the king demanded.

Ilaria looked at the king and explained in a voice that sounded like bells: 'It is as your majesty knows tradition to invite the elves to come to the christening ceremony and for them to bestow a gift to the young royal. What if one of the gifts is a two-way poison.'

'And what would this poison do exactly ?' The king growled

'A two-way poison, used to be a way for people to pretend to be true loves in times past mostly by woman who wanted to marry above their station or man who needed a rich heiress. The poison was put in someone cup mixed with wine after ingestion they only needed to prick there finger and then they would fall in a deep sleep. The other person would now take the second part of the poison in their mouth and give it to the sleeper by means of a kiss which would work like a antidote and destroy the poison thus waking the person of their deep sleep and thus proving that they were true loves to the whole world.'

'The poison is a marvellous idea but not on her naming day, if she pricks her finger to early we will have a problem and no one will kiss a baby not even her true love, besides we need time to find the right prince.' King Stephan claimed

'That is why we will let everyone believe that Maleficent has caused a curse on the girl -a sleeping curse to be exact- that shall not be enacted until her oh say 16th birthday, that should give his majesty plenty of time to find a right prince for his daughter, no ?' Ilaria explained with a wicked smile on her face.

Neither noticed that queen Rosalba looked away with a sad look on her face.

* * *

 

'So what is your plan?' Maleficent asked with a wicked smirk on her face

Talia looked at her for a second as if surprised by the question before looking away.

'You do have a plan, don't you ?'

'Of course I have a plan!'

'Good, than tell me what your brilliant plan is, so I can improve and better it to perfection, so you can have your revenge against your Philip and I against your kingdom' Maleficent said in a bright voice.

'He is not my Philip' Talia snarled

'Whatever he is yours or not, we need to hurry up if we want to get whatever plan you came up with to work' Maleficent scoffed.

Talia looked a little nervous before admitting that she didn't really have a revenge plan

'That's what I thought, so it will come to me to come up with our revenge plan' Maleficent mused.

'Or we could do what we used to do and work together.' A voice from the shadows whispered.

* * *

 

'Okay deep breath nothing is going to go wrong' Talia remarked to herself.

'Of course nothing is going to go wrong, you have two of the world best masterminds behind this plan, besides it's not just your revenge you know.' Rosalba remarked while walking up to Talia with a strange new woman walking next to her. 'I have spent years with that despicable man trying to destroy your happiness while there was nothing I could do because you did not know the truth.'

'That and you were watched at all times because the king did not trust you, it seems he was right not to.' Maleficent related with a smirk before she looked down at herself and announced 'Must I wear this radicalise disguise? I am not exactly known without my normal clothes so why should I use magic to look like a short redhead again ?'

'Because the former king does know what you look like without your normal dress, so this is saver and this way you can be my new lady in waiting will we execute our plan.'

'So let's execute it, so I can get out of this disguise, Talia can have a dead husband and you Rosalba can have your payback against your husband by going against everything he tried to built.'

* * *

 

'Are you feeling alright my husband, you look a little pale.' Talia looked concerned at her husband while they were eating dinner together in the queens private chamber.

'I'm fine, wife. Now I got a letter from Le Jour's governor, he is doing wonderful in his studies. He is now fluent in French, English and Latin and is learning Spanish right now. His playing on the lute is almost as wonderful as your playing. L'Aurore is also doing wonderful in her studies as she is fluent in English, French, Latin and learning Italian.' Philip explained to his wife, all the while eating his dinner.

'That is magnificent news my husband, who must drink to their success.' Talia expressed with a smile on her face.

The king agreed and so Talia took the cups and filled them with some sweet wine. She took a sip from her cup and then her husband took her cup from her so he could drink out of her cup. Philip had been doing this ever since they got married for he was terrified of being poisoned by some rebel trying to take his thrown. Of course what Philip did not expect was his own wife betraying him.

'What... What is happening to me..' he uttered to himself while falling to the ground. While laying there he could see his body changing slowly into the body of a woman. A woman that looked like Maleficent. He looked up and saw that he was no longer alone with his wife, his mother-in-law and the evil fairy Maleficent where in the room with them.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about the deal you made with my father. A deal that would make it so that you would become king of this kingdom while I would stay away from my true love Maleficent." Talia looked at Philip with all the hate she had for him in her eyes.

'Of course I didn't think you would find out, you were always so naive. I was almost feeling sorry for you, for you really thought I could ever love you.' Philip remarked bitterly.

'Well you don't have to think or feel anything about me from this day forward' Talia laughed at the look on Philips face. Rosalba looked out the window with a soft smirk on her face.

'And what exactly do you think you can do to me -the king- without the whole kingdom finding out and trying to kill you for his murder.' Philip smirked at the women, a smirk that a man would only have when thinking that there was nothing the other people could do to him.

'What makes you think we're going to kill you, oh no Philip darling, we have something much better planed for you ... something ironic, I suppose some would call it." Maleficent remarked with a smile in her voice and a smirk on her face. 'You see the poison you drank turned you into me and the poison is going to turn me into you in a couple of minutes when the liquid has gone through the whole body, then we're going to attack you and call the guard and as far as there concerned the evil fairy found a way to escape and try to finish what she started by killing Talia. They're going to take you into their custody and take you to a better prison while I'm going to live your live as a king of Aelada living happily with my true love Talia. Just like it was always supposed to happen. And while you're in prison trying to make anyone who will listen believe your really king Philip all the while making them think you have finally cracked, we are going to take this kingdom into a golden age all the while living happily ever after.'

~The End~

* * *

 

 

A.N. ~Thank you for reading the chapter and please leave a Review to make my day a happy one. ;)


End file.
